Looks Can Be Deceiving
by behindtheredlace
Summary: Based around the time Ana left Christian but I have changed the time period/following events slightly. A story based on Ana's misinterpretation of events, Christian's denial and Elena's interventions which all add up to fifty shades. *As the story goes on I will be adding the POV of characters such as Roz, Flynn, Taylor etc to bring secondary characters into the spotlight*
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first ever story I have written and uploaded on . Please review/comment if you think I should write more and any improvements. Enjoy!**_

Ana's POV

He calls out to her as she stands in the elevator

"Ana"

"Christian" she replies.

As she made her way down to the parking garage she felt sick with guilt. He hit her, hard. Even though she asked for it and didn't safe word him she still felt betrayed. How could he do this to her? It was painful both physically and emotionally as she realized that they could never be together because she couldn't give him what he needed. He needed this release, this lifestyle in order to be himself and from the start he had made it clear that this was the only way they could have any form of relationship. As the elevator reached the lower floor she made her way to the car he had given her and drove to the apartment where she found the Charlie Tango balloon in her bedroom. Everything reminded her of him and with Grey Publishing now taking over SIP there was no escaping him. She had planned on meeting Jose over the weekend before they go to the art show however now she didn't fell like doing anything other than sleeping and trying to remember a happier time with the mysterious Christian Grey.

Christian POV

She said she'd never leave. It was while she was sleeping but hearing those words made me feel calmer than I ever remember feeling. I know I pushed her too far but why the fuck didn't she safe word me. This is why I never allow 'more' from my submissives. But hell Ana was different, she wasn't a trained submissive what did I expect?! I think I feel more for Ana. She makes me feel safe and almost normal. Well, as normal as I can be. I had the weekend planned with Ana, I was going to surprise her and take her to brunch at my parent's house so she can spend more time with Mia as they're around the same age. I yell for Taylor to drive me to Grey House. I feel bad that I don't treat my staff in the kindest way sometimes but they work for me, I pay them and if they want to argue with me then they can start looking for another job. I need to calm down before I lose control because I hate not having a sense of control and not being able to hide my emotions. As it is the weekend nobody else is working at Grey House so I have time to walk around and admire part of the empire I have built. Actually I had help from a friend to start my business and as I look out to the front of the building I see a black limo pull up and a woman with platinum blonde hair exiting. Speak of the devil, here she is now.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Review: mechallemecha – it's my version of what could have happened in the time away from each other which leads into Fifty Shades Darker.**_

Elena POV

Christian sent me an email last night asking if we could meet up during next week. I haven't heard from him since he went to give a speech at some graduation ceremony and met a girl who he had his picture taken with. She looked like his usual type; brunette, pale skin, petite. Although he had never been seen in public with any of the other girls I found for him and I've never seen her before. I know how he likes his girls, I've known him since he was 15 and he was my submissive for six years.

As I walk out of the elevator I can hear Christian pacing in his office, which he does when he is stressed. Wait, if he is at work on a Saturday that must mean that she left him and he no longer has a sub! He notices me and gives me an air kiss as a greeting. Before I even sit down he begins pacing again and launches into an elaborate rant about how someone can just leave him when he was just beginning to trust her. Holy shit he must be talking about the submissive that just left him, but he sounds like he really likes this girl, like there was more going on outside the playroom. Is he starting to stray from our lifestyle? I cannot listen to him go on about this vanilla shit. I thought the reason he wanted to meet up was to hear my advice on scenes for the playroom like we did with the other 15. I act like I am listening to him but really I'm thinking about changing my plans for tonight and showing Christian my newest business venture instead.

Christian POV

As Elena shows up I'm both happy and reluctant to see her. She's the only person I can talk to about the lifestyle because she's the one who introduced me to it and I am very thankful of her expertise. However she repeatedly tells me that love is for fools and I think I love Anastasia. How am I supposed to tell this to the woman who is my ex dom? I hear her the click of her heels get louder as she gets closer to my office and she enters in her usual intimidating attire. She usually finds subs for me because she knows my preferences but I don't feel ready to move on to the next one right away this time. I explain to her about my time with Ana and how I felt when she left me. Elena knows that I have nightmares because she is the only person outside of my family that knows the whole truth about my past. I told her how Ana questioned me about my past and I begun to tell her what happened. When I slept next to Ana I no longer had nightmares and spending the night cuddled up to her made the touch acceptable. I can tell Elena's attention is elsewhere as she doesn't comment on the fact that Ana and I slept together and went gliding which could be classed as a date, I usually never date my subs or sleep with them. I begin to conclude my rant and see what the formidable Ms Lincoln has to say about the situation.

Elena POV

Finally he has stopped talking. Quite frankly I was getting bored of listening to him whine about some bitch who left him. What's the big deal? He's had girls terminate their contracts before I don't see why this girl is so special. It just proves that he cannot find subs for himself and that I need to keep a closer eye on him and start looking for a new sub. I snap back to reality and realize Christian is no longer in the room so I walk round to the other side of the desk and pull up the calendar on his laptop, there is nothing until Monday morning. Perfect. He has time to come to my new club and meet potential submissives. All the people that attend my club have been vetted and have signed NDA's so the millionaire Christian Grey's fifty shades lifestyle will not be released to the tabloids and gossip sites. Besides from the exterior of the club nobody would ever guess that it is a club for potential submissives and doms to meet eachother and it has a very strict guest list.

"CHRISTIAN!" I yell so that he will hear me wherever he is on the same floor as me. I hear a faint reply so I walk out of his office into the reception area.

"Christian I have a surprise for you, I want to take you to my new club"

Christian POV

It was obvious she wasn't listening to me because when I finished talking she didn't even respond. I had to leave my office for a moment to get a bottle of water. I don't know why I messaged Elena for advice when it's clear that she has no interest in my life unless we are talking about her or things that happen in the playroom. I'm finally calmer and ready to ask her to leave so I can continue working when I hear her call my name. She invites me to join her to a club she recently bought and renovated. It sounds like an invite but I know there is no chance of turning the offer down because that's not how Elena works. I don't go out to parties and I like to keep my life private so what is her motive for inviting me to a club?

 _Note: I hope people are enjoying my writing as I said this is the first thing I have ever written and published and know almost nothing about the BDSM lifestyle so future chapters may take longer to write and upload. If any information I write is wrong please let me know so I can change and correct it_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Guest review: thank you for the reviews! I have a general idea of where the story is heading and it is definitely not a smooth ride for any of the characters! I want to try and stay true to the second and third book however as I write the chapters I may change the time period slightly because as you say, nobody makes such a dramatic change in such a short space of time._**

 **Ana POV**

As I wake up on Sunday morning I feel a strange sense of calm settling around me. I haven't checked my phone or emails since Friday even though I spent most of my time curled up in bed with Charlie Tango. I decide to check my emails to see if there's anything from Kate, as she will be starting to worry if she doesn't hear from me for a while. However on the homepage of the email server there is gossip news and I decide to scroll through just to waste time as I have no interest in celebrity lifestyle at all. The first headline that appears is " _Christian Grey spotted at an exclusive club with mystery blonde"._ Suddenly the feeling of calm I have is shattered. Mystery blonde? He has been so careful to never have his photograph taken with anyone but family. I click the link to the article out of curiosity and sure enough there are about ten paparazzi photos of Christian and an older woman. _Holy shit, it must be Mrs Robinson._ I feel even more hate towards this woman than I did when Christian first told me about their relationship but at the same time I don't know why I care. He and I no longer have a relationship because, as much as I want to, I can't give him what he wants. It wasn't so bad at first I mean sure it certainly wasn't how I imagined being with him but I was willing to try his was so that we had a chance. But when he hit me with the belt that's when the penny dropped. I can't expect him to change a whole lifestyle just for me. He has an empire to run, people that depend on him, so if the only way for him to let off steam is to be a dominant I can't stand in the way of that with my ideas of a 'hearts and flowers' relationship. Out of curiosity I continue to read the article to see if there is any more information about this club and then I reach the final picture. Christian and Mrs Robinson are walking ahead but following closely behind is a girl who looks scarily similar to me and is following them like a little puppy. Oh my God, he must have a new submissive already.

 **Christian POV**

I try to leave the club after an hour because it is too overwhelming being here and I'm not comfortable being open about my lifestyle to anyone but Elena and she knows this. Maybe this is some form of punishment to me because she thinks I found a new submissive without her approval. I still keep thinking about Ana and it makes me angry. I decide to order a drink to mask these foreign feelings that I have when I see Elena talking to a girl that from the back looks like Ana. When she turns around I see it clearly isn't her, she's wearing expensive clothes and her hair isn't as well looked after as Ana's. They walk towards me and Elena introduces the girl as Sophie. She recently ended her contract with a dom and is looking for a new one in this club. _Ah so that's what Elena's plan was when she said she wanted to show me her new club._ I really don't want a new sub right now but there's no harm in having options for the future. As a kind gesture I offer for them both to come back to Escala with me for a drink and to talk more privately about contracts and for Sophie to sign an NDA. On exiting the building I hear clicks of paparazzi cameras but think nothing of it because there is no story to go with the pictures, only that I am leaving a club with an old friend. I doubt the tabloids will try to make up any story because they know about the business relationship we have and Sophie is walking slightly behind us so nobody will assume we're together.

 **Elena POV**

I introduce Sophie to Christian and see that even though he isn't completely ignoring this girl, he is only considering her out of kindness and he's not really interested. _Kindness? Since when does Christian Grey do kindness? That last girl must have done some damage when she left him._ He invites us back to Escala which is another unusual thing for him. Maybe he is just feeling lonely because he is used to having subs stay over at the weekend. I see paparazzi as we leave the club and wonder what they could possibly talk about in their article's because there are no descriptions of the club online due to its private nature.

 **Christian POV**

We sat on the sofa for over an hour talking through contracts and limits if we ever had a relationship. Elena left pretty soon after we got to my apartment because she said she needed an early night as the salons were fully booked tomorrow and she needed her beauty sleep. Sophie is really to the point and doesn't ask questions, she's the perfect submissive, but I still can't stop thinking about Ana. Being with her was something new because she defied me. I look at my watch and realize that it is almost 3am. I offer one of my security team to take Sophie home but she seems like she may have taken something at the club and I want to make sure she is safe so I lead her to the bedroom where my submissive usually sleeps. She is so tired at this point she is pretty incoherent so I leave a short note explaining and close the door, leaving her to sleep. I make my way to my own bedroom and change into pyjamas. I think over tonight's events in my head. Since Ana came into my life I can't think about anyone else and right now I can't picture myself with another submissive either. I feel guilt like never before for what I did to Ana but I don't know any other way to relieve my stress. I should call Dr Flynn after the weekend and set up a session to see what his professional opinion is. I would have never offered for anyone to stay over at Escala before this weekend but I guess some of Ana's kindness must have rubbed off on me and I feel like I'm walking round in a daydream when I'm without her because I don't want it to be real. I need to be with her.

 **Ana POV**

After showering and about two hours of contemplating I decide that I need to be the one to make the next move. I have to talk to Christian. I leave the apartment just before noon and rehearse what I need to say to him in my head. I feel sympathy towards him because of his past and I think I am starting to understand why he chose the BDSM lifestyle. I won't be overwhelmed by my feelings for him, I need an apology and I need answers. As I pull into the parking garage and walk towards the elevator I see the same girl from the photos leaving. _She must have been to Christian's apartment._ I'm determined to know what is going on with this infuriating man. I channel my inner Katherine Kavanaugh, take a deep breath and step into the elevator, punching the button to take me up to Christian's apartment.

 **Christian POV**

I wake up suddenly from a dream about Ana. _My Ana._ In my dream we were in the playroom but it was different, more romantic than just playing roles. This woman really has made me start rethinking things and doubting myself which I hate _. I have to see her._ I get out of bed and take a shower before remembering that there is a girl in the submissive's bedroom from last night at the club. I have to get her out of here so that I can start working in my study and clear my head before writing an email to Miss Steele. I dress and walk into the kitchen to find that Sophie has showered also and she thanks me for last night before leaving. I call Taylor but don't get a reply right away so I go to the security office, which is soundproof, to see if he is in there. In the office there are security camera feeds of the whole apartment and the parking garage I watch the screens out of boredom but as my eyes flick back to the parking garage feed as I notice a car pulling into a space. _Ana?_ It is her! She gets out of the car in her gracefully clumsy style and it makes me smile at how adorable she is. I suddenly remember that Sophie is leaving the same way that Ana is heading so they are going to cross paths. _Shit._ I watch the events unfold as they smile at one another politely and then I see a sudden change in Ana's expression. _Fuck, I have a lot of explaining to do._


	4. Chapter 4

**Taylor POV**

I hear Mr Grey call for me but I am in the middle of a private call concerning my daughter so I decided to take the call in my bedroom rather than in my office where I might be overheard. When I walk into the kitchen where I thought he called from, I can't find him anywhere at all. I walk to my office to collect my phone to call him and I realise he is stood there staring at the screens linked to the camera system. It only takes me another minute to realise the girl he is staring at is Anastasia Steele and the girl that stayed here last night is going to pass her on the way out. _Well you've truly fucked up now Grey_ I think to myself. I cough to alert him to my presence but he still ignores me and continues to watch Ana until she gets into the elevator and he pushes past me and runs into the lobby. _I'll be damned she isn't just his new play toy, he's smitten with her! But I doubt he knows it yet. I have to tell Gail._

 **Ana POV**

In the short elevator ride up to the penthouse I tried to focus my mind. I need to know what is going on with us but deep down I know that he will never accept what I want from him. As the doors open I am greeted by a very un Christian-like smile and he reaches for my hand to lead me into the living room. _Was he expecting me?_ I sit on the sofa and hear him in the kitchen pouring a drink for us both. _Oh no you don't Grey, I need answers I will not be influenced by alcohol which seems to make his charm even more irresistible._ He returns and sits next to me, placing a large glass of red wine on the coffee table opposite me. _Game on._

 **Christian POV**

I decide to be the one to talk first seeing as Miss Steele had the balls to come to my apartment, unannounced, when I didn't even have the courage to email her to see how she was doing because I was scared that she would ignore me.

"Ana," I begin, "when you left my apartment on Friday I knew I had caused damage to our relationship and you have my sincerest apology. I never meant to hurt you but you didn't safeword me so at first I was angry that you had left me because I didn't feel I had done anything wrong or breached our contract." I pause and she glares at me in such a way that I know I have to continue or things will quickly get out of hand.

"After thinking over the events of the evening I realise now that I was wrong to push you so far and I really missed you this weekend, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I really want us to work and because I find myself missing you when you are not around, I am willing to title our relationship status as 'dating' and I would like you to meet my family." _The look on her face as I say this and she realises what I mean really is a Kodak moment, its priceless._

"However," _I continue as a reach for her hand and graze over her knuckles with my thumb, "_ I would really like you to consider coming back into the playroom with me. I know it may be difficult for you but I promise we can go over limits again and I won't push you as far if you don't want me to." _That's it. All my cards are on the table take it or leave it Miss Steele, but please stop biting your lip baby it's very distracting._

 **Ana POV**

 _Oh my. Dating? Dating THE Christian Grey?_ His revelation to me is the most open and calm I think I've ever heard him speak. I just sit quietly for a moment trying to take in all this new information and enjoying the familiar touch of my hand in his. No, I cannot fall under his spell I need to get the answers I came here for.

"Christian I will think about your offer but I need time to think and I have some questions I think you need to answer." I can tell he is surprised by my audacity as I have always been in a slightly submissive role when I am around him, he's just so intimidating.

"I took a psychology class in college and after you told me parts of your past I think I'm almost at an understanding of why you are so comfortable in the BDSM lifestyle. You needed a sense of control and a stress release so by taking on roles which aren't 'normal' in the everyday you get an escape from reality and that's why you have the playroom and don't let subs sleep in your bed because then there is still a boundary between fantasy and reality." I look at him and he gives a slight nod for me to continue.

"I want to be with you Christian, as part of your fantasy, but in the real world too and I am willing to try but I always feel I am not good enough because of your past. You could quite easily find another submissive who is more experienced and will allow you to do these things to her. Speaking of which, why were you at a club with Mrs Robinson and why was there a submissive leaving here this morning?" The words tumbled out at full speed but there I've said it. _I can't wait to hear this story Mr Grey._

 **Christian POV**

 _Holy fuck its like she can see right through me, Flynn would be impressed at Miss Steele's analysis. Maybe I should let them meet on mutual ground so it isn't all too much for her._ I explain the events of last night and she doesn't look horrified which I am glad about. At least she is considering my offer.

Gail POV

I hear Jason on the phone and hear it is about his daughter so I busy myself getting ready in the bathroom until I hear him hang up. Usually he would come into the bathroom and kiss me before heading back out onto the floor to deal with Mr Grey however today he doesn't. I wait another five minutes and walk out into the kitchen. Jason is standing just inside his office and when he sees me motions for me to enter and I see he has a huge grin on his face. _If he's planning on making a move on me now he can think again!_ He points for me to look at the camera feed for the kitchen and I see Mr Grey. _So? He often goes into the kitchen to get himself a drink and…two glasses?_ I move my gaze to the screen with the feed from the living room. _Is that Anastasia?_ I look to Jason for him to confirm it and I can tell by his stupid grin that he is thinking the same thing as me. _Mr Grey finally has a girlfriend and a true chance at happiness and love, not like with the other girls and that God awful Ms Lincoln._

Ana POV

I'm happy that I came to see him and we actually had a real conversation like normal people instead of discussing contracts and what I'm allowed and not allowed to do. I get up to leave and he follows me to the elevator where Taylor is waiting and pushes the button for me so that the elevator will take me to the parking garage. Christian must have given Taylor a signal to leave because as soon as his back is turned Christian pulls me closer to him, my mouth finds his, kissing him deeply. He moans into the kiss as I feel his erection press against me and instantly I want him. The only thing that breaks us apart is the ping of the elevator to signal it is time for me to leave and organize my thoughts whilst not in the proximity of this amazing man. I walk into the elevator and he is about to follow when I stop him. _No, I need space to think and if he rides down to the parking garage with me we both know what's going to happen. There's something about elevators._

 ** _Note: Thank you so much for all the follow/favourites/reviews so far! In the next few chapters we see a POV from Christian's second (Ros) and a little of her story. There may also be some sex scenes in the near future as our favourite couple work through their issues ;)_**

 ** _As always please leave a review (positive or negative I don't mind, I'm always looking to improve!) and I hope you are enjoying the story so far!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ana POV**

It's my first full day of work as an employee at SIP and I'm so nervous. _Do not think about Christian. Do NOT think about Christian._ I take a moment to compose myself before I get out of my car and head towards the building. I am met in the lobby by a few of my colleagues who's names I cannot remember. _Really professional Steele, now I have to think of a way to find out their names without making it obvious I forgot._ I walk over to my desk which is situated outside my boss' office and start unpacking my things.

The floor that I work on is very open plan and the only offices behind closed doors are ones for editors, all the assistants have a desk outside their office. Luckily my desk is placed nearest to the window, which is floor-to-ceiling length so I have a great view of the city while I work.

"Anastasia?" I hear Jack call me from his office. _Time to busy myself with work so I don't have time to think about Christian today._

 **Ros POV**

I wake up to turn my alarm off and realise that it's Monday. _Fuck my life I should not have let Gwen convince me to drink yesterday._ I turn over and am greeted by the sight that always puts a smile on my face and makes me instantly brightens up my day, my beautiful wife next to me. Her blonde hair is spread out on the pillow and she looks so peaceful when she sleeps so I try to get out of bed without waking her. I turn the water on to take a shower and a few minutes later I feel my wife's arms snake around my waist as she places gentle kisses on my shoulder, making her way up to my neck. _Maybe today won't be so bad after all._

After a longer shower than I anticipated (not that I'm complaining) I decide to skip breakfast at home and grab coffee on the way to the office. I have worked for Mr Grey pretty much since he started the company and that man never ceases to amaze me. He is so unpredictable and infuriating but with such a brilliant mind and natural talent for business and investments. I remember the first couple of months working for him I was so intimidated but then once I stood up for myself in the meeting room it was like he had a different kind of respect for me all of a sudden and we've been friends as well as colleagues ever since. I walk into the office and greet Andrea, Christian's assistant, and walk through to his office where he usually is at this time to go over today's tasks with me. I knock on the door without pausing before I enter but I don't see him at his desk. I turn around and call to Andrea, asking her where the boss is.

"I'm sorry Ms Bailey I tried called Mr Grey a few times already this morning and I haven't been able to reach him. I also tried calling Taylor and he said that Mr Grey is still at home."

I thank her before leaving and going to my own office. _I wonder if he met a new girl over the weekend maybe that's what's keeping him at home so late._ I decide not to waste time and start my work for the day, attending meetings and looking over contracts that are ready to be signed. By the time I look at the clock again it is 1:30 and I realise there is still no sign of him. _Where the fuck did you get to Grey? You owe me double pay for this._ I call Taylor at Escala again, I figure I have more chance of getting to talk to Christian through him. He says he still hasn't left his bedroom today.

"Got some girl in there tied up has he?" I ask jokingly. Taylor doesn't sound impressed at my attempted humour and lets me know that there is nobody in the apartment apart from himself, Gail and Christian. _I know a little about his past from what he told me, poor guy._

 **Taylor POV**

I woke up this morning as my normal Monday routine and expected to find Mr Grey sitting at the breakfast bar eating and reading the paper. I look around the room and can't see him anywhere. I head down to the laundry room to find Gail and see if she saw him this morning.

"Hey sweetie" I greet her with a kiss, "have you seen the boss this morning? It's almost time to leave for Grey House"

"I haven't seen him all morning I thought he already left with you?" she replies.

 _Something must be wrong_. I walk through the apartment to Mr Grey's bedroom and knock on the door.

"Taylor I don't feel like going in to work today, I'll work from here" he calls out to me.

"Okay sir, should I call anyone to tell them you are not going to be at the office today?" I ask him.

"No its fine. Please don't disturb me or take any calls unless they are family, an emergency or Ana. Thank you Taylor."

I leave for my office and look at the security camera feed for the apartment. It switches to the feed of Mr Grey's bedroom and he is sat on the corner of the bed curled in a ball. _Poor guy, I don't know what happened between him and Miss Steele but I've never seen him like this before, he looks heartbroken._

 **Ana POV**

It's my lunch break so I decide to go to the sandwich shop across the street from SIP. I take my phone to check any missed calls or texts because I've been so busy this morning I've barely had a second to think. _Nothing._ Nothing from Christian not even a text to ask how my first day at work is going. Not that I expected one really, he doesn't do hearts and flowers and I did ask for some space. _Maybe he's just busy today. But I feel like there could be something wrong since he's never left it this long without contacting me before._ I decide to text him asking how his day is going. I throw myself back into work for the rest of the day until it is time to leave at 6 o'clock. On the way out to my car I check my phone. _Still nothing._ I start to feel a little nervous as I look around me, like I'm being followed. My boss is a little creepy but I think he means well, just one of those people who doesn't understand the concept of personal space. I hurry back to my car and get back to my apartment, double checking that I locked the door behind me. I had such an exhausting day so I decide to shower in the morning and just collapse into bed. Even though I promised myself I wouldn't think of him I still can't get him out of my head and he is my last thought before I fall into a deep sleep. _Christian Grey._

 _Note: I will try to update this story daily (I upload the chapters as I write them) but I also have another story I'm working on which I uploaded the first chapter of today, that story will be longer and updated weekly. I also have an email address_ _ **behindtheredlace *at* outlook .com** i_ _f anyone has any questions just ask!_

 _Thank you for all the favourites/follows and reviews! What do you think of Ros as a character? I'd love to hear what you think so please leave a review! B x_


	6. Chapter 6

_*Tuesday lunchtime*_

 **Ana POV**

It's been such a busy morning but I got a lot of work done so hopefully I'm making a good first impression here. I decide to take my lunch break in the sandwich shop across the street again and check my phone for any texts or emails, hoping for something from one person in particular. _Still nothing?! Now I'm starting to worry, where have you got to Mr Grey?_ I send a text and after half an hour I decide to bite the bullet and call him at his office. _Even if he doesn't think this relationship will work I know he loves art, I hope he still wants to come to Jose's show with me._ I'm anxious as I dial but it doesn't take long for a female voice to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi I'm Anastasia Steele could I talk to Mr Grey please?" I ask.

"I'm sorry Miss Steele but Mr Grey is unavailable right now" _Oh._

I hear mumbled voices and a click on the line as the call gets transferred and another woman takes the call.

"Hi Anastasia I'm Ros, I don't know how well you know Christian but from what I can gather he hasn't called anyone or left his apartment since Sunday"

"I…we…erm, Mr Grey and I saw each other a few times and I was at his apartment on Sunday I thought he was okay when I left" _Poor Christian, what have I done?!_

 **Ros POV**

I still haven't heard anything from the bastard in two days and now he's got crazy's ex's calling his office? He doesn't give out the office number to anyone but his family and me so I guess she must be important to him. I yell to Andrea to let her know it's okay to put the call through to me. Within a minute of talking to this girl I immediately like her. She does seem a little shy at first but nothing like any of his ex's. She really seems to care for him and the fact that she hasn't seen him either is really starting to make me worry. _Time to pay the boss a visit._

 **Christian POV**

I've lost all track of time but my guess is it's been about a day since Ana left. She says she needs space but I haven't heard anything from her and it's starting to make me worry. I look at my phone and realise that it's dead. _Fuck! I could have lost the best girl I've ever had it will be all my fault._ When it finally recharges a little I see I have quite a formal email from Ana asking about the art show and several missed calls from Ros. I hear the elevator ping and walk out into the living room to see who is deciding to pay me a visit in the middle of the day. I hear a loud voice and a second later see a bright red head of hair walk into my living room. _She always manages to make an entrance._

"Ros what are you doing here I thought you were supposed to be running our business" I question her, only being half serious because God knows I need some advice right now.

"Grey you bastard you owe me! I've been so tired these past couple of days I've barely had time to see Gwen" she starts but then looks at me in a way I've never seen before, almost pity.

 **Ros POV**

After concluding the phone call with Miss Steele I decide to pay Christian a visit. It's obvious to me that these two are meant to be together but she's too shy to admit her feelings and he's in denial.I head over to Escala and let myself into the apartment. As I walk into the living room I start yelling at him about not being able to see my wife or something like that but as I get closer I stop and I just can't help but stare at him. He looks so much thinner than before and not in a good way. I know his fitness routine and we've been out to lunch together he usually eats like a horse! But today he looks like he hasn't eaten all weekend. _Intervention time._

"Okay Grey spill it, what's the deal with you and this Anastasia girl?

 **Christian POV**

This is one of the reasons that I like Ros so much. Always to the point and says what she feels.

"I don't know Ros I mean you know a little about my past relationships with girls and with Ana its different, almost like I didn't want to give the contract to her because it doesn't seem like a natural thing this time. She said she needed space but it's been almost two days I just feel so helpless, I miss her." I admit. Ros is probably the only person, other than Elliott, whom I know I can trust for honest advice and they'll help me out no matter what. _Who am I kidding she's practically family._

 **Ros POV**

 _I've never heard him talk this way about anyone before._ He looks so distraught that he has to stay away from Anastasia while she makes her decision but I'm glad he is being a gentleman and respecting her wishes. I tell Christian that I have to get back to Grey House now and hope that he returns soon. He promises me that he'll treat me to dinner and be back by the end of the week. When I get out of the parking garage to head back to the office I have an idea, I should go to meet the captivating Miss Steele. I have a general idea of what she looks like based on the other girls he has 'dated' so all I have to do is look for the sandwich shop she told me she would be at for another ten minutes before her lunch break is over. I pull up outside the building and walk into the shop which is packed full of customers. I'm pretty tall so I manage to see over most people's heads and quickly find a petite brunette girl who locks eyes with me and motions for me to join her. _When he said she was beautiful he really wasn't kidding!_

"Hi you must be Anastasia, I'm Ros I work with Christian"

"Please call me Ana. I'm sorry if I sounded like a whiny psycho girlfriend on the phone its just that I haven't heard from Christian for a couple of days and when I called his office and you answered it made me worry more. I told him that he works too much but not showing up for two days is going a little too far" she says and looks up at me with a glint in her eye. _I like this girl, sweet yet powerful and witty, she could work for me._

 _"_ I just came from his apartment and I have to be honest he doesn't look too good, like he hasn't left there since Sunday. Maybe if you called him it would give him the boost he needs and reassure him that you haven't said no yet" I suggest to her.

"I do feel a little guilty for leaving him waiting for so long it's just a really big deal because he will be my first serious boyfriend and I don't know that many people here yet so I don't want to ruin the one friendship I have"

 _Smart Miss Steele. I respect her for not being one of the usual spineless chicks he previously chose who were obviously only interested in his money._

"I have to get back to the office now to make sure things are running smoothly, it would be chaos if both the bosses didn't show up, everyone would be running round like headless chickens trying to figure out what to do!"

I give Ana a quick hug goodbye as I get into my car and wait until she crossed the road and got back into the SIP building safely. _I recognise the name 'SIP'. Maybe that's why he was so desperate to buy it all of a sudden._

 **Ana POV**

I was nervous about meeting Ros because she was so well dressed and I was a little intimidated when she first sat down. _Why does everyone associated with Christian intimidate me? I think it must be the wealth and power they have._ She was no where near as uptight as I thought she would be and we really got along. I think I have my answer for Christian, I just hope I'm making the right decision.

 _Note: in the next chapter we will see Grace, Dr Flynn and the return of Ms Lincoln! As always thank you for your support on this story and please leave a review! (good or bad they're all welcome)_

 _What do you think of Ana and Ros' new friendship, do you have any feelings or like where the story is heading?_

 _Also please check out my new story I uploaded the first chapter of yesterday, that will be longer and updated weekly. Enjoy! B x_


	7. Chapter 7

**Christian POV**

It's mid morning on Wednesday and I decide that I need to break the depressed routine that I have gotten myself into. I pack a bag for a couple of nights and call Taylor, asking him to take me to my parent's house. Maybe if I'm around my family it will make me feel safer and think about Ana less.

 **Grace POV**

I head back home during my lunch hour because I need to pick up a phone charger I borrowed from a colleague and forgot to return. As I pull into the driveway I see one of Christian's cars parked in the drive. _That's odd he should be at Grey House, I hope nothing's wrong._

"Christian!" I yell as I walk through the door. I hear footsteps running down the stairs as he rushes to greet me. I can't help but stand staring at him. _He looks dreadful._ I try not to make a big deal about it but I know something must be wrong, I have to call Dr Flynn.

"Hello darling this is a lovely surprise to see you but you do realise that it's the middle of the day on a weekday?"

"Yes mom I know I was just taking a little time away from the office this week to try and focus my thoughts"

 _Well he seems cheerful enough but he just looks so much thinner than the last time I saw him._

"Well we might as well eat lunch together instead of me rushing back to the hospital. Macaroni cheese?"

We walk through into the kitchen and as soon as the plate is put in front of him he starts eating like he hasn't in a week. _Last time I saw him eat this fast was when we first adopted him, I'm defiantly calling John._

After a quick call I let Christian know that John will be visiting this evening and I have to head back to work.

"Okay mom, I'm going to borrow dad's office for a while to catch up on work"

I get into the car and use the built in system to call my friend Elena. We have been friends for so long she knows about Christian's past and the two of them seemed to get along over the years so maybe she has some idea as to what is bothering him or at least help me to figure it out.

"Hello?"

"Hi Lena, it's Grace. Sorry if you haven't got long I was wondering if you knew what has gotten into Christian lately he just showed up at my house and said he's going to stay a couple of days to work."

"Don't worry dear I'm sure he's fine although I haven't heard from him for about a week either and he usually emails me every few days to check up on business things."

We move off the subject of my son and just chat for a while longer until it's time for me to turn off the highway into the parking garage for the hospital.

"Sorry I'm going to have to go now, work calls! Thanks for chatting though we should really catch up properly sometime soon maybe come over for Sunday brunch?"

"Sure I'd love to. Bye Grace!"

"Bye"

I walk back into work feeling reassured that there is nothing terribly wrong with Christian and that he just had a stressful weekend. _And I still forgot the damn phone charger._

 **Elena POV**

I just got off the phone with Grace and she invited me to her family brunch on Sunday. I hate family events but to make sure Christian is okay I feel I should make the effort for once. I'm pissed that he decided to shut me out of his life to go running back to his mommy. _I made him. He owes me._

 **Grace POV**

It's been such a long day at the hospital and I'll be glad when I can finally get home to my husband, and my son. As I'm driving home, on impulse I decide to call Anastasia, the girl that was photographed with Christian. Maybe she knows if something is bothering him.

"Hello is this Anastasia?"

"Hello? Yes this is Ana"

"My name is Dr Trevelyan Grey, I'm Christian's mother. I know the two of you spent some time together recently I just wanted to know if he seemed a little different to you at all this week?"

"Erm, actually Dr Grey I haven't seen Christian since Sunday, we decided to take a little time away from each other so we could think about what we want but I think he seems to be taking it quite badly. I don't want to seem rude but do you know where he is? I called Escala and his office several times and he wasn't there"

"Yes as a matter of fact he showed up at my house today and said he wanted to stay a while. Would you like me to give you the address so you can come see him?"

"Yes that would be so great, thank you so much Dr Grey"

"Please call me Grace, see you soon Ana"

"Okay Grace, bye"

 _I don't usually give out my home address but this girl is the first girl that Christian has ever been photographed with other than family so it's obvious that she means a lot to him and she sounded very concerned for him too. Today has been a busy day._

 **Ana POV**

After an unexpected call from Christian's mother I am more determined than ever to give Christian my answer as soon as possible. I have the Grey's home address now so after work tomorrow I'm going to pay them a visit.

 _Note: I hope people are still enjoying the story so far! There won't be another update on this story until July 2nd because I post the chapters as I write them and it's my birthday tomorrow so I will be in London for the day! As always thank you for supporting my work and please favourite/follow/review. Enjoy! B x_


	8. Chapter 8

**Flynn POV**

I turn down the familiar driveway to the Grey family house. I have been Christian's therapist for a couple of years now but this is the first time that his mother has called me to the house for her son. When I knock on the door I am met by the housekeeper, Gretchen, who shows me the way to Carrick's home office. As I walk through the door I am met by a face I recognise but I don't know anymore. As I look into Christian's eyes I see an emptiness, like he hasn't slept for days and hasn't been eating properly. _It's like he feels guilty for something and he's taking it out on himself._ I try to make the appointment as informal as possible especially since we are in his old family home and I don't want him to start associating it with negative things.

"So Christian, your mother called me and said you seem stressed and she thinks it's about Miss Steele"

"John I'm glad you're here on such short notice but really I'm fine I'm just stressed about a deal I'm working on" he tells me. _Bullshit._

I try to get a little more information out of him as to what the reason for his coldness towards me is but the more I push him the further away he seems to get. I decide it's for the best that I take his cold glares as a cue to leave.

"I'll be back tomorrow evening Christian"

He doesn't even look up from his laptop but I get a slight nod of acknowledgement from him before I leave and show myself out.

 **Ana POV**

I pull into the driveway of what I can only describe as a mansion. _Clearly it isn't just him who has money._ I try to suppress any negative thoughts as I park my car parallel to the house. _No time to back out now, its now or never._ I walk to the door and knock. Almost instantly a young blonde haired woman answers.

"Hello may I help you?" she asks politely but I can tell that she clearly has no idea who I am.

"Hi I'm Ana Steele I'm here to see Christian"

I see a hint of a scowl pass over her face as I told her who I was. _Weird._ She leads me in silence over to some large wooden double doors and opens one, indicating that I should walk through. I almost stumble as I walk through and when I look up I am met by a pair of grey eyes that suddenly seemed to light up when he saw me.

"Ana?" he regards me with an air of vulnerability that I've never felt before in his presence. It's unnerving.

"Yes" is all I say to him and he seems to understand judging by his response. He stands up quickly from behind the desk and launches himself at me. Kissing me with such a passion and desire that I only feel when I am with him. He pushes me back against the desk so he is stood between my legs, I wrap them around his waist and pull him as close as possible to me. _I've missed him so much._

We break apart for a second and he holds my face in his hands and looks into my eyes.

"Ana I've missed you so much, please don't ever leave me for that long again I don't think I could handle it" he tells me before he starts kissing my jaw, making his way down to my neck and collar bone. _I want him. Now._

"Christian" I moan his name.

"Mmm?" is all I get in reply.

"Christian, we're at your parent's house what if someone walks in. I want your mother to like me, not think that I'm just with you for sex, we were in your bedroom last time she met me" I say to him before looking down and blushing. _I get embarrassed so easily._

"But baby I missed you so much, I need you"

"No not yet. Later, at Escala" I look up at him through my lashes.

He gently lifts my chin and looks at me with such hope and disbelief it makes me giggle.

"I missed that sound too. You're coming back tonight?"

"Yes if you want me to, I missed you too and I feel safer with you"

He studies my face but kisses me again when he realises I don't want to expand on that comment. I hear voices coming from the kitchen.

 **Christian POV**

I take Ana's hand and lead her through into the kitchen to my parents. Mom almost drops all the files she is carrying when she sees us together and I see tears in her eyes. _Not now mother I don't want to make Ana uncomfortable._

"Wine anyone?" she offers

"Just water for me please Grace, I have to drive over to Escala so I don't want to risk it" Ana replies to her.

I see her eyebrows raise as she glances at my dad but he just shrugs in response.

"I'll have a glass of white please mom"

"Sure darling, you and Ana go through into the dining room and I'll bring you two some of the chicken salad Gretchen made earlier"

I know she's on a mission to get me to eat but I don't mind anymore. Everything seems perfect now that Ana is here and even better, she agreed to be mine. I only care about her happiness but I hope we never have to be apart again.

 **Grace POV**

I was telling Cary that John is coming over again later because Christian is still in his office so I was carrying his law files into my office for the time being. I heard footsteps so I looked up and saw Christian practically bounding over to me with a huge grin on his face as he proudly presented Ana to us. This is the happiest I've seen him in so long and I can't believe the effect this girl has on him, it's a miracle. Even the fact that they are going back to Christian's apartment later is a surprise because he is usually such a private person and doesn't invite many people over to Escala.

 **John POV**

Once again I pull into the driveway at Grace and Carrick's house. I knock on the door and I'm greeted by Gretchen. This time however, instead of going to Carrick's office, she leads me through to the dining room where I am met by a sight which is the complete opposite to yesterday. All the stress is gone from Grace's face and she, Carrick and a young woman whom I can only assume is Anastasia, are laughing at a story which Christian is telling rather animatedly. He notices me and smiles, offering for me to sit and join them. I want to join the conversation and be polite but I'm literally speechless. The effect the presence of this girl has on him is remarkable. Just the fact that she is here seems to have given him energy and he is more relaxed than I've seen him in the whole two years that I've known him. _Well it seems that it's true for everyone, love is the cure._

 **Christian POV**

After we finished dinner and Flynn left, I go into the kitchen to let mom know that Ana and I are leaving. She invites us back for brunch on Sunday and walks us to the door, hugging us both goodbye and for once I don't tense slightly at her touch. Ana drove here so she follows me in her car to Escala and pulls into the parking bay next to me. We walk hand in hand over to the elevator and I turn to her slightly as the doors close. As soon as we have privacy I kiss her and gently push her against the back of the elevator. She moans into the kiss which turns me on even more. _Why does it seem to be taking forever to get to the penthouse? I want her in my bed now._ The doors ping open and she grabs my hand, pulling me at almost a jog behind her as she leads me into my bedroom. _Seems like I wasn't the only one who had that thought._

 _Note: Sorry the update was a day later than I hoped but I was having fun celebrating my birthday and I didn't want to upload a chapter that I felt wasn't up to my usual standard. Thank you for reading and please leave a review, they help me gauge what you want from future chapters. Enjoy! B x_


	9. Chapter 9

**Christian POV**

Ana has stayed with me ever since we left my parent's house on Thursday and I really love her being here with me. On Sunday I wake up around 9am which is the latest I've slept in for a long time, it must be because of the makeup sex Ana and I had last night. _I never knew vanilla could be this exhausting._ I turn to look at Ana who is still asleep next to me. She is by far the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and she is just flawless. Her leaving me was one of the best things that ever happened to me because it made me realise how much I want her, need her, _love her?_ I force myself out of bed and walk over to the bathroom to take a shower. It is only a few moments later that I hear the bathroom door open and see a sleepy eyed Ana walking towards me, stripping out of my shirt as she walked towards me. _I know what she's trying to do._ She joins me in the shower and waits for me to pull her in and hold her against me. _Even now she's so considerate._ We stand for what seems like hours in each others embrace under the cascade of water before I tilt Ana's head up to look at me and kiss her. She moans into the kiss so I start to kiss jaw, moving to her neck and down to her collarbone. One hand is holding her against me, the other moves down between her legs.

"Baby you're so wet"

"Mmm" is the only response I get from her as she gasps and leans her head back into the water as I begin to move my fingers inside her. It doesn't take long until she cries out my name in pleasure which almost sends me over the edge. All of a sudden she drops to her knees and takes me in her mouth.

"Shit, Ana" I manage to say almost at a whisper as she continues and returns the favour to me.

"I really enjoy having you here and being able to wake up with you" I say to her as she stands back up and starts to wash herself.

We shower in silence and walk out into my bedroom together to get dressed and head into the kitchen for a cup of coffee before we head to my parent's house for Sunday brunch.

 **Ana POV**

I woke up to find Christian in the shower so I decided to join him to say thank you for last night, even though it was pretty tiring. After our morning antics I feel very much awake and don't feel that I need coffee so I grab a bottle of water out of the drinks fridge and check myself in the mirror before Christian takes me by the hand and leads me over to the elevator. I'm glad to see that Taylor will be accompanying us this morning otherwise we would probably be late to brunch. He only lets go of my hand when we move round to opposite sides of the car and we rejoin once we are sat in the car and don't let go all the way until we turn into the driveway of 'Grey Mansion' as I now call it. _Holy shit, how many cars?!_

 **Christian POV**

It seems my mother has invited the whole family today, which doesn't surprise me because I know I haven't been around much recently. From the cars I recognise that John, Mia and my grandparents are here and another car I can't tell who's it is. _Fuck, Elena._ I feel Ana look at me as she probably felt me tense as I realised the Elena is here. We walk hand in hand to the door and walk straight through into the dining room where everyone is waiting and they all stand up to greet us with a brief hug and a swift kiss on either cheek. The conversation is light and not about business which I am thankful of but I feel Elena staring down Ana but I know she can hold her own and be as stubborn as me sometimes. When everyone else follow my mother onto the patio and into the garden I pull Ana to one side to talk to her.

"Ana I know we didn't start our relationship in the most normal of ways but I really want this to work between us and I really enjoy having you at Escala and doing normal things like this at weekends, contract free. I was wondering if maybe you would like to date me? Properly, like contract free?" _Since when do I talk really fast and stutter?_

She looks at me, completely bewildered for a moment before launching herself at me and kissing me hard.

"Yes Christian I would love to!"

I pick her up and spin her round while we kiss, both of us smiling and laughing like a pair of teenagers. I finally put her down to find my dad and Elena staring at us with a complete look of shock on their faces which makes Ana and I laugh even harder.

 **Ana POV**

I'm dating Christian Grey! He takes my hand and leads me out to the patio, followed by Ms Lincoln and his father.

"Everyone I would like to announce that Ana and I are officially dating"

Everyone turns to stare at us with the same expression of shock that Carrick and Elena had which makes us laugh hysterically and before long everyone else joins in too before hugging me and welcoming me into the group. We sit on the couch and join the conversation again, laughing at Grace's story about how Elliot and Christian got lost in the forest once when they went on a camping trip. I look round at all the people I am with and feel so lucky that I am accepted into the family of the man I am dating and get along with them all so easily. As I scan across one face though I see that the smile isn't as genuine as the rest of them. _What's her problem?_

 **Elena POV**

Dating? FUCKING DATING?! What the fuck is he thinking? Acting like the sweet innocent man that would never hurt anyone, well I know him better than that. Love is for fools. I told him that enough times and now a few weeks of knowing this piece of trash and he thinks he knows better than me, that he can go behind my back? No, I will not let this happen. Maybe I should give it a couple of weeks for him to realise that I'm right and then he'll come running back to me so that I can look for a new sub for him. It'll never last but I can't confront him here with all these people and especially because we are at Grace's house. She can never know what happened between Christian and I.

 _Note: this story was originally going to be 10 chapters but I have a couple more ideas to make it 15 if people want me to, please review and let me know. Enjoy! B x_


	10. Chapter 10

**Grace POV**

This has by far been one of the best brunches I've ever held. My little boy finally has a girlfriend and Ana is one of the sweetest and kindest people I have ever met and she's so beautiful too. Everyone says there goodbyes and the last to leave is Elena. We've been close friends for as long as I can remember and we tell each other everything but sometimes she can be a little intense in her opinions and doesn't change her judgment easily. I show her out but as she steps into her car she doesn't close the door right away. _Oh no please not an 'Elena intervention' right now, its been such a relaxing day so far._

"Thanks for the brunch Grace it was really lovely"

"No problem, you're one of my closest friends and know my family, you're welcome anytime"

 _Still waiting for it…_

"So what do you think of Christian's girlfriend?"

 _Annnd there it is._

"I really like her, when she left him I know it killed him but it was for the best for both of them and now they're back together and stronger than ever. She really cares for him and she's such a sweet girl"

I tell her my honest feelings about Ana and she gives me a look that I've only ever seen her aim at Christian before.

"Well, I'd keep my eye on her if I were you. She doesn't come from money so she probably won't handle it well at first, its probably why she was so interested in him in the first place apart from his obvious good looks."

She stops abruptly and pales a little when she realises what she just said. I decide to ignore the comment just so she'll hurry up and leave, it could have just been a passing comment so I'm not going to get hung up on it.

"I think I'm going to trust my son's instinct on this, after all he knows her best so if he's happy then I'm happy"

"I guess so, goodbye Grace"

"Laters Elena."

 _Damn Elliott, he's got me saying it now too!_

 **Ana POV**

We walked out to the R8 in conversation with Ros and her wife. _Christian seems so comfortable with them._ They walk round to their car which is parking next to ours.

"Christian could we do a double date with Ros and Gwen sometime?"

"Sure, how about inviting them back to Escala while we change and then we could all go to dinner together at the Mile High Club?"

"Great!"

"Ros! Are you and the Mrs free today to come back to my apartment and get dinner together like a double date sort of thing? Ana suggested it I think it would be a great way for us all to get to know each other"

"Grey we thought you'd never ask!"

I can't help but laugh at Ros, she really isn't intimidated by him at all and just yells back at him like he's the easiest person in the world to get along with. They follow us back to Escala and we all get into the elevator, out of the corner of my eye I see Ros wink at Gwen. _I guess we're not the only ones._ I glance at Christian and he reaches to put his arm around me to pull me closer, subtly grazing over my ass but Ros catches him by the wrist.

"I know you'd try something! Leave the poor girl alone, I can guess what you were doing this morning because you were the last to arrive"

I blush bite my lip in an attempt to hide my smile. The doors open and we are greeted by a very surprised Mrs Jones who can't seem to fathom that Christian and I are not alone and also have a beautiful, tall and very loud redhead and her equally beautiful, but slightly quieter, wife with us. Ros strides right over to the couch and sits down, pulling Gwen with her and making herself at home. We have a couple of hours until we leave for dinner and looking over at Christian and it seems we are both thinking the same thing. _We should have met them there so we could have these couple of hours to ourselves._

"How about we go into the playroom?"

Christian's head snaps round to me and he glares at me.

"Christian has a whole set of gaming consoles and a huge TV that he never uses"

I finish and smirk at him. He rolls his eyes at me when he realises that I chose my words carefully and if I'm not mistaken he's trying to hold back his laughter.

"Sure, we could watch a movie? I'm not so bad at games but Gwen here? Phew I mean she's bad, like embarrassingly bad, wouldn't want to humiliate her"

Gwen playfully punches Ros' arm and we all get up and head towards the other room. It's a little more cozy with four people in here rather than just Christian and I but we all manage to get comfortable with some popcorn and drinks while we watch The Heat. I don't usually watch action comedies but it is actually really funny and even Christian is relaxed and laughing. His arm is around me and I'm resting against him, Ros and Gwen are doing the same and I catch Gwen's eye and she smiles at me. _This is the perfect day._

 **Christian POV**

I'm surprised I'm enjoying this relaxing double date I thought I would be really uncomfortable and awkward as I don't know Ros' wife that well but her and Ana seem to get along well. _Maybe we can do couples things more often. Is that what we are, a couple? I guess that's the easiest label to give it._ I could have killed Ana earlier when she suggested we all go to the playroom but then realised she meant in here, referring back to when she thought I meant an Xbox the first time she was here. I love Ana's humour and the fact that she can keep up with Ros, she is making such an effort to get to know what little close friends I have. _Shame it won't be so easy with Elena._ Ana is resting her head dangerously close to my chest but with her touch I feel no pain, its like she has the touch of an angel. She's the sweetest and most selfless person I have ever met and I'm so proud of her that she can stand up for herself against me. She looks so young and relaxed like this, we're like a group of teenagers having a movie date and double dating. I don't realise how much time has passed and before long it is time to get ready to leave again.

"Ladies, Anastasia and I are going to get changing into something a little more fancy for our meal tonight, we'll be back soon. If you want anything to change into you can go into the bedroom along the corridor, third on the right, and pick something out of Ana's closet"

"Hey are you saying we don't look good? Cause I don't know about you but I think my wife looks hot! And why would I want to spend anymore time in the closet"

She winks at Ana before looking at me and I just roll my eyes at her. She's so sharp and witty and the best negotiator I have on my team. Ana stands up and reaches for my hand to help to off the couch.

"Come on old man"

"What is it with everyone picking on me today?!"

I pout at her pretending to be hurt but truthfully I love this playful and girlish side to her. We head to my bedroom to get changed as most of Ana's clothes are in here anyway. As soon as I turn around after closing the door I am met by Ana's lips on mine and she gently pushes me back against the door. _Well this is different._ We continue to make out for a while before I hear Ros yelling something about me losing track of time and always being late recently. We quickly dress, I find a dark grey jacket to put on over my white shirt and pull on a pair of jeans.

"Ana we'll be late if you don't hurry up, we're all waiting for you"

I tease her, we're not really late but I want to get her back for calling me old earlier. She looks stunning as she walks out of the bathroom looking a little flustered. She is wearing a light grey cotton top with ¾ sleeves which is tucked into a white and black striped midi skirt with a floral print. Her choice of shoes also shocks me as she has opted for some very high black Louboutins. _Fuck that skirt is tight I bet she isn't wearing any panties._ I must have stood gawking at her like an idiot but she ignores me and walks out of the room to Ros and Gwen.

"Damn Ana!"

Is all I hear echo through the penthouse as Ros lays eyes on Ana. She is the only person who I won't get jealous about making comments about Ana. Mostly because her wife seems the quiet type but I know she would kick Ros' ass if she ever went near another woman. We head into the lobby to get the elevator down to the parking garage to be greeted by Taylor waiting to drive us to the restaurant.

 **Ana POV**

We had a lovely meal and afterwards I could tell that everyone was a little tipsy. Ros suggested that we go to a new club she heard about which is in this area so we all agree we don't want to end the night just yet. We get closer and I realise that this new club is a new gay club! I've never been to one before so I'm a little nervous but as soon as we get onto the dance floor I realise its just like any other regular club but with much better dancing. I look to Christian and he looks like he's actually enjoying himself despite most of the guys in here drooling over him. _Christian Grey in a gay club, I never thought I'd ever see this!_ I decide the opportunity is too good to miss and gather Christian, Ros and Gwen for a selfie. We leave at around 3am and I change the wallpaper on my phone to the selfie I took. We get back to Escala and I show Ros and Gwen to my old room so they can stay the night. Ros winks at me as I leave and I hear Gwen squeal as I guess Ros has probably just jumped on her, pushing her onto the bed. I smile and shake my head as I walk back to down the stairs to find Christian in our room sat on the edge of the bed checking his phone. When he realises that I'm snuggled under the blankets next to him, he puts his phone onto the drawers on his side of the bed and moves closer to me and kisses my shoulder.

"I had fun tonight, especially at the club, another first Miss Steele"

"Me too"

I'm so tired I fall asleep a moment after I reply to him but the whole night I sleep with a smile on my face and think how lucky I am to be in the arms of the most amazing man. He might not be be perfect, but he's perfect for me.

 _Note: thank you for to all the readers for such a great response to my first FanFiction! As always thank you for the favourites/follows/reviews I tried writing the next three chapters and I felt it wasn't up to my usual standard so I'm leaving this story here. Please check out my other story called You & I which will be updated every Sunday. Enjoy! B x_


End file.
